Why bother
by Artsolotltheoverlord
Summary: "why bother with the ladies when you could be enjoying camembert?" or the real reason plagg pretends to be apathetic towards romance.


I got this headcannon story when I was drawing one day.

warning: this is as sweet as marshmallow fluff and the main ship is cheesecake.

The sun had long set over the Agreste Manor and starlight flittered across the sky like tiny freckles, but for Plagg the night sky wasn't as appealing as his delicious and gooey camembert. His chosen had been gazing far into the distance all evening, his eyes shining brightly as he ranted and rambled about how "perfect" and "graceful" his lady was in battle today…

…But now the precious child was sleeping peacefully, still muttering about ladybug in his dream mind you. Plagg rolled his eyes, no matter how much he tried, every "camembert is better than girls" speeches he gave, Adrien wouldn't listen. He would still blindly flirt with ladybug, Plagg knew that there was a chance that his holders heart was susceptible to breakage, and he was scared.

For plagg was familliar to the feeling of heart break, he could still feel the aching pull to this day, although it had happened a long time ago.

Plagg was a young kwami back then, and quite handsome as he put it, and there was of course, tikki. She was the half to his whole, the only one to his heart as he used to say. when he had first met the little lady he instantly became a smitten kitten, so he would sneak away every evening to see her.

To any outside party, they would have looked like the main inspiration for Romeo and Julliet, Tikki sitting at her chosen's balcony and her princely cat, plagg caterwauling love songs below, with a glistening red rose grasped in his paws.

Tikki and Plagg were perfect for one another, everyone else thought so too, including their miraculous holders at the time. but not even the most perfect thing can last forever.

It happened somewhere between the 17th and 18th century of Europe.

Plagg was caught sneaking out by his new chosen. This boy was a baron's son and he didn't take lightly to his things not obeying him, as Plagg found out the hard way. This new chosen set up rules for his kwami. Plagg now had to call him him "master" whenever he was spoken to, he wasn't allowed to leave his side and probabally worst of all, he had been starved to only one piece of cheese per transformation.

Fu had called this era 'The Mistake'.but the damage was done, Tikki and Plaggs relationship started to strain, and it only got worse as time went on.

Plagg continued to be given to restraining masters, all of them feeding his fears and worries, to a point where he began to hate transforming as the result of being locked in his miraculous at night.

It was then that Plagg realized his crushing need for Tikki. But he knew he would never fully reach her again. so after fighting with himself for so long, Plagg decided it would be best that he let her go.

she didn't take it well. She screamed, she cried, she yelled and she begged for him to stay with her. every word stabbed a hole in his heart but he never relented, telling himself that she would find someone better and maybe forget that she had been his once..

Plagg remained subdued until the Miraculous holder before Adrien. the kwami spent most of his time with this one, following orders. but by the end of it all he had enough. so he rebelled. demanded more cheese, wanted more freedom. until finally after years of this he was returned to Fu for being 'too much', but plagg just snickered, he was done being pushed around.

Smiling to himself he looked back at Adriens sleeping form. This kid was the purest chosen he had ever met and quite frankly, despite his better judgement, he had grown a little bit attached. Adrien let him be without question, sure he did complain and hate Plaggs taste in cheese but he never restrained the ball of destruction, and that was why Adrien was the best Chat noir he had ever had.

He was the reason Plagg regained the courage to console in Tikki again, he even called her sugar cube once more. This was because she would always be his little sweet tooth, and he, her stinky bit of cheese. still two halves of a whole, broken and scarred but healing over time.

And they were perfect.

so hope you enjoyed this fanfic, my first time writing one so its kinda bad, but i still have a cavity from the ending.

this is kinda like a headcannon of mine sooo idk TTvTT.


End file.
